camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ICanLoveYouMoreThanStan
Hola! Welcome to wikia! Also, there's this big brother/sister program, and if you need a guide, I'd be happy to be one :) Wings are made to fly! 08:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, have fun on wikia! :D But do you mind if I add your name this page? I'll only help you out if you've got any problems :) Wings are made to fly! 02:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Wings are made to fly! 03:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Jagger The image you are using for Jagger is already in use by another user, you'll have to change it, sorry Hi :) I haven't seen you around here for awhile, are you still active.. Oh, and do you want me to call you? Wings are made to fly! 13:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay, good to know that you're alive, I understand about the internet (Mine sucks as well), and, meh, I'll call you Stan Wings are made to fly! 01:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) WOW.. why? Sorry if I'm being to nosy, I've just never known anyone who moves from one country to another every few months, unless you can count Gabriella from High School Musical xP Wings are made to fly! 01:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Woah, it must be tiring, to move constantly like that, but your kinda lucky, to visit all those countries.. I feel so jelly >.< Wings are made to fly! 02:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Also.. you should be a level one user by now, you've already been here for over a week.. :/ Wings are made to fly! 02:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey! Congrats on being level one, Stan! :) Wings are made to fly! 02:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Aloha Hey.. long time no see bud >.< How's life? :P You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 14:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss Tori!!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) Heyyooooo XP Do chu want Tios/Tiad for Ryder and Jagger's love nymph? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 07:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Tiad and Tios aren't names XD Tiad is Erotiad which is the female one and Tios is Erotios which is the male one XD So like female love nymph? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 07:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Kaye XD So what will we name her? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 08:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) XD o.o How about something like simple? So it doesn't take ages to do the word bubble XP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 08:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mkai XD Just need to find a model...who's post is it on Ryder? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 18:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know XP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ryder loves Jagger more, deal with it XD Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) MEH >:D He does :P And oh yeah, chu should have thiissss Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mutually no works for Ryder XD And chur welcome :3 Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) LE :P Maybe they could have mutually...with Ryder loving Jagger more? XD Naw just naw I AM JULIA 19:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) GURL I ish bored ._. Come on my wiki's chat? xD Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Mkai xP Mkai :3 Also, who is Kiana the daughter of again? I have Mnemosyne for Dayton, so who is Kiana's mother? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 08:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep xP I remembered xPPP POST ON ISAIAH OR WHATEVER HIS FACE IS XDDDDD I want to rp with Charity xP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) IDK, as the keyboard god or whoever is like idk xD XP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) IDK, ask them? xD Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) XD? Post on le forum xP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ryder needs love xP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) We're having a loving, Jyder RP, and them Charity and Isaiah xP Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcomed Lolita~ ^_^ (posted on lolita) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Posted ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 14:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Can Landon and Jane Morselle Rp? I can Comment on his if you want IsabellaHayleyGrace (talk) 22:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC)IzzyTheOracle Posted~~MissIzzyTheOracle http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Izzy_and_Toris_RP Landon nd Janes Rp Posted back in Drover :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) RP Hey Stan, posted on Skippy. Shisaac (talk) 07:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) TOREHHH You know Hype Land? GET ON DAT CHAT NAOOO Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 19:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Continue the rp? Sorry to be a bother but do want to continue the rp? And I think Samael has a crush on Hunter. Shisaac (talk) 20:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Contine the Rp Its okay, well Samael just has to look harder thats all. Lol Shisaac (talk) 05:04, February 25, 2013 (UTC)